Today's computers, routers, switches and servers often rely upon in-line connectors designed for low manufacturing cost as well as easy attachment and removal of certain electrical components that are commonly upgraded after purchase. Personal computers and laptops, for instance, often incorporate memory connectors designed to allow consumers to upgrade system memory. Likewise, routers and switches often incorporate line card connectors, by which customers may upgrade system capacity and/or capability in the field.
Most electrical components in a computing system, including in-line connectors, are connected to the printed circuit board (PCB) using plated through hole structures commonly referred to as a “vias.” Vias are known to be significant sources of signal distortion, reflection, attenuation and capacitance. These problems have a greater detrimental effect on high frequency signals than on low frequency signals and, accordingly, efforts have been made to incorporate via-free structures by which components may be attached to PCBs and across which high frequency electrical signals may be transferred between electrical components. Elimination of vias does not, however, represent a critical issue for the structures that connect low frequency signals, power or ground.
One form of commonly used in-line connector is illustrated in FIG. 1, which is a prior art DIMM (dual inline memory module) connection system. Pictured is a typical DIMM 109, which integrates a group of memory chips 110 onto a small printed circuit board (PCB) 111, which is inserted into the DIMM connector 112 (sometimes called a “DIMM socket”). The DIMM connector is typically attached to a larger primary system PCB (not shown), which is often referred to as the “mother board”, which integrates the system's electrical power circuits, ground circuits, and various other electrical components. The method of electromechanical connection between an in-line connector and a mother board is generally the previously described pin-and-hole architecture. Pins typically extend down from the base of the DIMM connector and anchor in plated through holes located on the mother board. This system and other efforts in the art for connecting in-line components and distributing signals leave an opportunity for further improvement by introducing novel elements.